


Korean Barbecue

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Multiverse Anecdotes [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Bonding, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multiverse, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the team react to America not joining them in certain Earth-212 restaurant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korean Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> Placed during the events on Issue 8.

"Are you not coming?" Kate asks standing at the door.

Everybody’s going into the restaurant, but America paused at the street in front of it.

"No, I’m not," she says burring her hands in her jacket’s pockets.

"What? Why not?" Billy turns around too. "If you don’t like Korean Barbecue we can—"

"It’s not that."

"Then why—"

"Just drop it, okay? I can’t go in there. It’s a long story."

"It’s a funny story, actually," Loki says walking in calmly. "That I’ll be happy to recount once we’ve eaten."

"Go. I’ll look for the trail."

Everybody walks in reluctantly as Loki leans on the door frame.

"Funny thing, isn’t it?"

"What?" America quirks an eyebrow.

"Karma," Loki smiles mischievously walking in.

She rolls her eyes and walks away. She only gets to the corner before sitting down on the sidewalk’s edge. She’s not exhausted anymore. There’s probably not a proper word to describe how tired she is. She dives her head on her hands and closes her eyes trying to get rid of her aching head. She knows by the time she reunites with the others, she’s gotta be alright. 

"Hey, America," a familiar voice makes her look up.

"I ordered some take-out for you," Teddy smiles waving a white box at her. "Figured you’d be hungry."

"Thanks," she says taking the box and the pair of chopsticks.

She’s already opening it when, to her surprise, Teddy sits next to her.

"Hey, Am, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Chico, I don’t mind eating by myself."

"That’s not what I meant."

America eats a chunk of meat and shoots him a warning look he chooses to ignore.

"I know you are tired. We all know," he frowns worried. "We don’t have to keep jumping this often. You need rest like the rest of us."

"I am alright. We need to catch up to this guy to find Billy’s brother," she keeps eating.

"Tommy."

"Yeah, him," she looks at Teddy, who still has that worried look on his face. "Don’t worry. I can handle it."

"I know you do," he gives her a sad smile. "Also, I wanted to say thank you… for keeping Billy safe."

"You are doing a very good job too," she says, confiding him a smile she rarely gives away.

He answers with a dazzling one.

"Go," she nods at the restaurant door. "Your food’s gonna be getting cold."

He stands up, putting a friendly hand over her shoulder before walking away.

"And, Teddy," she calls him when he’s only a few steps away, "thank you."

"What did you do that you can’t go in?"

"Punched Loki through the wall."

Teddy chuckles.

"Just for that, I’m gonna bring you some dessert later."


End file.
